My wish
by PernilleKnudsenDK
Summary: Gabriella's father died two years ago, but Troy, Chad and her father have made a special thing for Gabriella on her wedding day.


**My Wish**

**A/N: This story is inspired by a story I heard and by the song **_**My Wish **_**by Rascal Flatts. So I hope you like it. **

Gabriella sighed deeply as she looked at the picture at the wall. Troy wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek, "I know you'd have loved him to be there with us next week," he whispered and caressed her waist. Gabriella nodded, "I just…" a tear ran down her cheek, "I love that Chad is leading me down the aisle to you, but…" she looked at Troy, "it should have been him," she pointed to the picture of her father and let the tears run. Troy wrapped her into a tight hug, "I know, babe, I know," he whispered. The following week would be their week. Saturday would be their wedding day. He knew it killed Gabriella that she could not have her father by her side, but there was nothing they could do about it.

Gabriella's father had passed away from cancer two years ago. It had been a long and tiring period to the whole family. Troy had been by Gabriella's side through it all, and he had driven her to the hospital to see her father, and he had held her tight every time the tears, the fear and the anger had overwhelmed her. It was not fair. Greg Montez was an amazing man, who did everything to help everyone around him. It was not fair that cancer hit him. And it was not fair that there was nothing they could do to save him.

One day Troy had visited Greg by himself, while Gabriella was at work. He needed to talk to his girlfriend's father. He had to ask him that important question. There was nothing surprising about Troy coming by Greg alone, so no one thought anything special about it. The nurses always greeted all of them with a big smile. The first couple of times that Troy had come alone to visit his girlfriend's father, they had found him so cute that he had been a topic for days. Greg and Troy usually spent the time talking about sports, but this one day was more special.

_Flashback…_

_Troy knocked at the door before he went in. Greg smiled, when he saw Troy. "Hey Troy," Greg smiled big. "Hey Greg, how are you today?" Troy asked as he shook the man's hand. "Oh you know…" Greg sighed, "same as usually. The medicine is taking the worst pain," he said looking up at his daughter's boyfriend. _

_Troy sat down at the chair beside the bed, "I'm sorry, Greg," he said. Greg nodded, "oh, Troy, don't be. I have accepted this. I just regret that it is so hard for my family." Troy nodded, "I know." Greg reached for Troy's hand, "Troy, promise me to take care of my Gabriella." "I will," Troy promised, "I'll be by her side every step of her life. I'll support her and keep her safe forever." Greg nodded, "I know, son, I know." He looked at the picture of his daughter that stood at the table beside the bed. _

_Troy cleared his throat, "Greg," he said. Greg looked at Troy, "yes?" Troy looked nervous. "What is it, son?" Greg asked. "I know you probably won't be here, when I will marry your daughter," Troy whispered. Greg shook his head, "unfortunately not," he sighed. "But I feel that it's only right to ask you this," Troy said looking at the sick man in the bed, "can I marry your daughter?" Greg smiled, "I would never let anyone else marry her, Troy. You are the perfect man for her." Troy smiled, "thank you, Greg." Greg smiled, "I just wished that I could lead her down the aisle." Troy nodded, "I know that's her biggest wish too, but she also knows that it won't happen." Greg nodded, "do you think Chad would step in my place?" Greg asked referring to Gabriella's best friend since forever. "Well, he is the closest man she has, beside you and me, so I guess he will," Troy said. "I will call him and ask him," Greg said and took his phone and called Chad. _

_A few minutes later Greg got of the phone again and smiled happily. "Well, then that's settled. Her best friend will give her away on my behalf, and you will marry her," Greg smiled at Troy. Troy broke into a big smile. "And Chad is stopping by in a few minutes so that we can talk about this, the three of us, so that everything will be perfect for my little angle," Greg said. The two men continued to talk, and soon Chad had arrived too. All of them talked things through and made plans that would make the wedding so close to perfect that it could be, when Gabriella could not have her father there._

_End of flashback…_

Troy and Gabriella were cuddled up at the couch watching TV. Gabriella looked up at Troy, "I'm glad you asked my father for permission to marry me, before he passed," she whispered smiling up at him. Troy smiled down at her and leaned down and kissed her, "it was only right to do so, when I knew, I would marry you." Gabriella smiled, "is it okay with you that Chad is leading me down instead of me walking alone?" Troy nodded, "yes, because it is exactly what your father wanted," he said and caressed her cheek. Gabriella smiled, "I can't believe you took that talk with him." Troy chuckled, "well, it was important to me." Gabriella nodded and rested her head at his chest, "I know, and I'm so glad." Troy caressed her back. He could not wait for the following weekend. There was one thing, she was not told from that day, when he had asked for permission to marry her. No one expect he and Chad knew it, but it was a surprise.

The week passed and Friday evening Troy and Gabriella kissed each other goodbye, before Troy leaving for his parents' house with the guys. At Troy and Gabriella's apartment the girls were staying. They watched a movie and talked some time before heading to bed. "It will be such a beautiful day tomorrow," Sharpay smiled as they had gone over the details once again. "It will," Taylor smiled happily, "and I can't wait to see my husband lead you down the aisle." Gabriella smiled happily; there was no doubt that Chad was the best compensation, when her father could not be there. Kelsi smiled at Gabriella, "I bet Troy will be so happy that he cries, when he sees you." The girls giggled and continued to talk about the next day before heading into their beds.

With the guys they spent the time playing PlayStation, having a beer –just one each – and talking about the next day. "So," Troy looked at Chad, "are you ready for tomorrow?" Chad nodded, "everything is set. I've talked to the waitress at the reception place, and everything is ready." Troy smiled, "good," he nodded. Zeke and Jason looked at them, "can we be filled in?" Troy shook his head, "no, sorry guys, it's a surprise." They played some more before they all went to bed.

The next day Gabriella and the girls were getting ready. They had gotten a lot of mirrors in the living room along with all of their makeup and hairstyling products. The coffee table was filled with healthy snacks, water and coffee. Sharpay was doing Gabriella's hair as they all chatted away. Kelsi and Taylor were sitting in the couch with Gabriella's mother, Maria. The three of them and Sharpay had already gotten their hair done, and now it was Gabriella's turn to sit in front of the mirror.

The doorbell rang, "I'll get it," Taylor smiled and jumped up knowing it would be Chad. Taylor arrived back with Chad holding his suit in the hanger bag. "Wow, you are not even dressed yet," he chuckled as he saw all of the girls in their bathrobes. "No, we can't be in our dresses already, we are not done with hair and makeup," Sharpay said as she looked at Gabriella's hair. "It's so beautiful," Kelsi smiled at Sharpay. "It's perfect," Gabriella smiled at her best friend in the mirror. Sharpay smiled, "good, then hair is done. Now for the makeup," she said. Chad smiled at Gabriella in the mirror, "you look beautiful, lil'sis'," he smiled. Gabriella blushed a bit, Chad never said things like that, so it meant a lot, "thanks bro," she smiled.

Taylor, Kelsi and Maria did their own makeup, while Sharpay did Gabriella's. Chad had popped down in the armchair by the window after hanging his hanger bag at the rag in the hallway. "So are the guys up and ready?" Taylor asked looking at her husband. Chad chuckled, "yes. Troy got up at 7 and went for a run," he shook his head, "and then we all had breakfast, played a bit of two-on-two before taking showers." Taylor rolled her eyes, "even on a wedding day, you guys can't stop playing?" Chad shrug, "it helped us pass the time, and I'm sure it calmed Troy's nerves a bit." Gabriella smiled. She knew Troy had nerves. She had too. But Troy wanted more than anything this day to be perfect for her, because he knew that she missed her father on this special day. Sharpay finished Gabriella's makeup, "and now you are perfectly ready," Sharpay smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella looked in the mirror, "thank you, Shar, it's perfect." Maria looked at her daughter, "oh, you look so beautiful, my dear," she said and took her hand, "I wish your father would have seen you on this day." Gabriella nodded and looked at her mother, "I know. Me too," she sighed, "but he is watching me from up there," she pointed up to say that he was watching her from heaven.

"Okay, time to get the dresses on, and you," Taylor looked at her husband, "go and get your suit on, in the bedroom." Chad chuckled, "I'm on my way, call when you are dressed." The girls got into their dresses. "Okay, Gabs," Taylor said, "now your dress, and then we will put on your jewelries," she smiled. Gabriella got into her dress and Taylor zipped it. Maria smiled at her daughter with tears in her eyes, "my beautiful daughter." Gabriella smiled, "Tay go get Chad." Taylor went for Chad, who followed his wife into the living room. "Wow," he said as he saw his best friend in her wedding dress, he smiled big at her, "I think, I can give you away, when you look like that." He went and hugged Gabriella, "you look so beautiful, sis," he whispered. Gabriella thanked him, she held onto him a bit longer than usually. "I'll be here through it all," Chad whispered and softly kissed her cheek, "I promised your dad, and I will do my very best to make this day the best ever to you." Gabriella smiled at him, "thanks," she shook her head to hold back the tears. "Okay, jewelries," Taylor smiled. "Now you are all ready to get married to the man of your life," Kelsi smiled at Gabriella.

They all went to the church. Maria went in and smiled at Troy as she reached him, "ready son?" she asked and hugged him. Troy nodded, "I can't wait to see your daughter," he admitted. Maria greeted Troy's parents and sat down in her seat. Beside Troy stood Zeke, his best man. Originally he had planned Chad to be there beside him, but it was more important that he was by Gabriella's side now. Zeke knew it, but it did not matter to him. He just wanted his friends' wedding to be perfect. All of Troy and Gabriella's friends' parents were present, and their closest family. It was perfect. The bells started ringing signaling that the wedding would soon begin. The music started playing and the door went open. The brides' maids went in along with the groom's men, and then she came. Gabriella. All dressed in a beautiful white dress. It was perfect. Troy got tears in his eyes, "she is so beautiful," he whispered to Zeke. He nodded and patted his shoulder. Chad held onto Gabriella's arm and hand as they walked down the aisle. Gabriella was shining like a star. Her beauty was filling the church.

The ceremony went by and after getting pictures taken, Troy and Gabriella arrived at the reception hall. They had their first dance to _All of me_ by John Legend. And then they sat down to have dinner. Chad and Taylor were toastmasters. Chad softly hit his glass and stood up.

"Gabster, my little sister. My beautiful, smart, know-it-all, best friend," he smiled happily at her. "This day is the day that we all have been waiting for since forever. It took both of you long enough to figure out that it should be the two of you, but when you finally figured out, you were inseparable." Chad chuckled, "you would be there at every game of ours, Gabs, and Troy would be at every tournament you participated in." He carried on with his speech making all of the guest laugh and smile. "And even though it all is perfect today, I know that one thing is missing," Chad sighed. "You, Gabby, lost your father two years ago. It hurt all of us, and I know that it was so hard for you. But Troy was there by your side all the way, along with us, but Troy stood there, holding you through it all, and I'm thankful that my best friend is now married to a man like that. Thank you, Troy. Thank you for taking care of my sister," he smiled at Troy. Troy nodded and held Gabriella's hand. "But Troy being the man that he is, made a decision two years ago. A day when Gabriella was at work, he went to visit Greg. They talked about the future, and Troy promised to take care of Gabriella. But Troy had one thing he needed to ask Greg before it was too late. Troy asked Gabriella's father for the permission to marry Gabriella. Greg told Troy, what all of us had said, "I would never let anyone else marry her"." All of the guests smiled at the story. "The same day, or actually just after Troy had asked for permission to marry you, Gabby, your father called me to ask me to step in his place and lead you down the aisle to Troy, when your wedding should stand. And I'm so horned to stand here today, giving my best friend, my little sister, away to a man, who loves her more than life… even more than basketball," Chad chuckled. Troy shrugged and kissed Gabriella's shoulder. "But Gabby, even though your father can't be here today, he made something for you for this special day. So ladies and gentlemen. Gabster, my dear, here is one last message from your father for your wedding day." The light went out and at the white screen at the wall a video started playing.

"_We are on…" Troy voiced sounded._

_Greg smiled at the camera, "Hey Gabriella, my love," he said. "When you are watching this it is your wedding day, and unfortunately I'm not there. I know Chad has done a great job leading you down the aisle, and I know Troy will take good care of you. Please don't be sad today. It's the best day of your life. It's a new beginning. You will go out from here and make your own family with Troy. Boy, that man is perfect for you. I would never have you marry anyone else." Greg smiled and shook his head. "Love, I hope that the days have come easy to you, and all of the good moments will pass slow and you will cherish them. I hope you get, where you want to go. I hope you follow your heart and choose what means the most to you – like you always have. I hope you keep searching for the lights. I hope you light up and warm up the world with your smile, when it's cold, because that smile can light up even the darkest days." Greg took a deep breath, "But most of all, more than anything, I wish that you get the life that you want. That your dreams for the future stay big and that your worries are small. I hope you will never have to carry more than you can hold – I know you wont, because Troy won't let you." Greg chuckled and continued, "I hope you and Troy will get happy and will always want the same and always go along the same roads." Greg smiled, "I know you will look back and never forget all of our memories. Always look forward, but never forget. Remember those who love you and the places that you go to and leave again. Always forgive, but never regret. Always help others, like you always have done. I know you have always given more than you have taken, and I'm proud of you for that." Greg sighed, "Gabriella Montez, my angel, I'm sorry I can't be there to have our dance at your wedding. I know you have always dreamed of this day. Know that there is nothing in the world that I'd rather do than to be by your side on this special day. But since I can't be there, I have set up a little arrangement with those two," Chad and Troy came into the picture and sat down beside Greg. "This guy," Greg pointed to Troy, "will make all of your wishes come true for the rest of your life. He will protect you with all of his life. He loves you. I never doubted him. Thanks for that Troy, thanks for being there for my daughter." Troy nodded and hugged Greg. Greg then turned to Chad, "and this guy," he said looking from Chad to the camera. "He will step in my place. Your best friend, the big brother you never had. He has led you down the aisle. He has been by your side since you were born, and I know he will be there forever. So, Gabby, now when I can't have my dance with you, please take Chad's hand and have the father-daughter dance with him." Greg looked at Chad, "thanks for taking care of my girl." Chad and Greg hugged and Greg once again turned to the Camera, "I love you, my beautiful daughter. I will watch over you forever. Now go have the best day of your life. I'm with you in here," he said and placed his hand on his chest. _

Gabriella had tears streaming down her cheeks and Troy held her hand. She smiled happily at him, "thank you for making this," she whispered. Troy kissed her and Chad stood by her side, "so Gabby, will you dance the father-daughter dance with me?" he asked. Gabriella nodded and stood up and took his hand. Chad led her to the dance floor and the guest gathered around them. The music started playing. It was the sound of Rascal Flatts' _My wish_. The song her father had referred to in his speech. Chad wrapped Gabriella in his arms, "I love you, Gabster," he said as they danced around. "I love you too, Chaddy," she said happily as the tears softly ran down her cheeks. "Thanks for stepping in for my father. You are the best replacement ever," she said softly. Chad smiled at her, "It's my pleasure to do this. It is the least that I could do," he said as they stood dancing slowly as the song finished. Chad and Gabriella pulled apart, "Thank you," she said and hugged him once again. "I only wish for you to have the best day ever," Chad smiled at her. Troy came up to them, "thanks," he smiled at Chad and wrapped his arm around his wife. "So can I have a dance with my wife now?" he smiled at her. Gabriella nodded and leaned her head into Troy's chest as they started dancing, "thank you for doing this," she said. Troy kissed the top of her head, "you deserve it. My wish for you is to have it all, to be happy and never have to worry alone," he said softly. "You are perfect," Gabriella smiled up at him and kissed him softly.


End file.
